


Sun Colours

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a short Luna/Ginny based on the colour Yellow.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Sun Colours

Written for [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

The first thought that Ginny had was that she was wearing yellow.

Of course, she was. Luna always wore yellow to weddings. Ginny had asked her why, once and had been given the story of her father’s belief that wearing sun colours to a wedding brought the new couple good luck.

That was what had first made Ginny look twice at her unusual Ravenclaw year-mate. Spinning in unsteady circles, all alone in the centre of the dance floor at Bill’s wedding with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her pink lips, she had looked like joy personified.

Years later, at Percy’s wedding, Ginny had clasped hands with Luna as they span together on a dancefloor filled with conservative wizards in grey and prim and proper witches who had turned their noses up when Luna had walked into the marquee in a shade of chartreuse that was truly eye watering. The unflappable self-confidence and aura of utter contentment that was uniquely Luna had called to her in a way that nothing else ever had and she just wanted to be close enough to bask in it for a while.

The guests at George and Angelina’s wedding had been a much livelier and more colourful bunch, but still Ginny’s eyes were instantly drawn to the petite woman with a crown of buttercups woven into her hair and short lemon dress robes that puffed out so far that it was difficult to get close enough for a hug. After hours of laughing, uncoordinated dancing and a fair amount of elf-made wine, Ginny had finally gathered enough confidence to kiss Luna goodnight in a decidedly non-platonic manner.

By the time that Ron’s wedding rolled around, Luna was no longer attending as a neighbour or family friend but as a delighted Ginny’s plus one. As a bridesmaid, Ginny had been unable to coordinate with her girlfriend’s chosen shade of buttery yellow but had adorned her fiery red hair with the same delicate assortment of yellow primrose and zinnia that were woven into Luna’s dirty blonde locks.

Now, as Ginny entered the Marquee that had been set up in the Burrow’s garden for the fifth time, on the arm of her teary-eyed Father, she thought that this shade of yellow was her favourite yet. The soft, muted banana yellow that flowed out from an overly embellished bodice in clouds of tulle, and the scattering of yellow live butterflies that crowned her braided hair only made her bride look more ethereal and beautiful than ever. As Luna turned her head and met Ginny’s eyes, she felt that she could have wandlessly conjured a Patronus on the spot. Luna’s smile shone brighter than the sunshine yellow silk of Ginny’s own gown and she knew that neither had chosen the colour to bring luck to their marriage. Luck was fleeting and fragile, and their love for each other was anything but. Neither needed luck when they had already found everything they could ever want in the other. 


End file.
